


Fairshaw Week

by Kaalia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I tried tho, M/M, MerMay, no beta we die like men, unfinished because life's a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Flynn had a secret, Mathias is good at finding secrets.A story of how Mathias found out Flynn was a mermaid in only seven chapters, using the prompts from Fairshaw week.Day one - RopesDay two - Day OffDay three - DrinkDay four - Superstition
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fairshaw Week 2020





	1. Day One - Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I met a cat named Basil today, wonderous.
> 
> Also yes, it's late, but at least it's here

Flynn had a secret.

Well, everyone had their secrets, but Flynn's was horribly devastating.

And he was _dating_ the Finder of Secrets himself.

Flynn had been debating telling his boyfriend for quite some time now, they had been dating for three, almost four, months and it would only be fair. Yet everytime Flynn opened his mouth to say something he choked - sometimes literally.

He knew he could say it - _"I'm a merman"_ is only three words after all - but of course he couldn't have an easy way out of this with something as simple as a curse that stopped him.

 _But he_ could _get himself cursed very easily..._

That's a bad idea, he eventually decided after giving the idea an embarrassing amount of thought.

So why was he struggling with this so much? 

Well Flynn could give hundreds of answers why, all of them bullshit of course, but it all boiled down to the fact Flynn was scared - no, _petrified_ of Shaw's reaction.

Something like this could make or break a relationship, the last time he'd told someone Harlan had tried to fucking _harvest_ Flynn.

More accurately, the last person he'd told had been Taelia and she hadn't spoken to him for a week afterwards but Flynn was being dramatic.

But also that experience had left him scarred on all levels.

In the end, Flynn knew he couldn't keep his secret from his boyfriend for much longer and he'd much rather he told him himself than him finding out through someone else.

Because Mathias Shaw, Spymaster of SI:7 knew his boyfriend was keeping a secret from him and gods damn it would he find out what it was.

\---

A cold, sea salt scented wind blew through the docks of Kul'Tiras, Flynn breathed it in deeply, tasting the salt on his tongue and suppressing a shiver as the cold cut through his coat.

He'd been standing on the deck of the Middenwake for an hour now, contemplating and watching the waves lazily roll in and out.

His thoughts were eventually broken by a polite cough from behind him, Flynn glanced over his shoulder and grinned when he spotted Mathias standing there.

"Hey Matty," Flynn softly hummed in greeting.

"Flynn," Mathias responded in kind. He seemed to think something over in his head before he sighed and stepped towards Flynn, arms wrapping around his midsection and placed his cheek against his back. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," Flynn replied, inwardly excited that Mathias was showing such affection towards him. He looked down at the smaller man pressed against him, hoping to see his face but only catching sight of his hair dancing on the wind.

Flynn could _feel_ Shaw raise his eyebrow, as if such a thing was surprising. Flynn let out an offended huff and went back to staring at the ocean.

"Anything interesting going on in there?" Mathias asked and reached up to flick the back of his head.

"Ow" Flynn hissed and went to rub the spot where Mathias had hit him but the offender in question grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Flynn raised his eyebrows in question - then he felt Mathias stand on his tiptoes and place a swift kiss to his neck.

"Come back to bed Flynn," he whispered before stepping away.

Flynn sucked in a breath, "yep coming," he said and turned.

Something moved against his foot and before Flynn could untangle himself from the spool of rope he'd somehow intertwined himself with, he was falling.

And not onto the deck of the Middenwake, no, that's be too easy.

Flynn felt himself fall backwards, off the side of the ship and into the freezing ocean.

The transformation was instantaneous, the quite frankly painful change of his legs forming together and the horrible itchiness of his bright orange scales pushing through the skin.

As Flynn sat in the ocean, slowly being weighed down by his coat, he stared as the part of him he hated the most, the dumb neon orange scales most definitely visible from the surface above.

And Flynn couldn't help but think that somewhere out there, the gods were laughing at him.


	2. Day Two  - Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves soft Mathias Shaw content down your throat and runs away*

Flynn groaned as he came to consciousness, the sunlight streaming through the window and right in his face, hurting his eyes. He must've forgotten to close the blinds once he'd gotten home last night.

After the events of yesterday Mathias had told Flynn to take the day off, in Shaws own words; _"After a fall like that you're bound to get sick, and I don't want you gone for more than two days,"_

Flynn was pretty good at understanding what he liked to call _'Shaw-Speak'_ and he was pretty sure that meant he was worried.

Of course Flynn could see the hard set in his jaw and how his eyes kept drifting down to his legs as soon as he'd pulled himself out of the water. Mathias had seen something and he would be doing everything he could to try and understand what.

That or he just liked Flynn's legs.

Flynn huffed in exasperation and rolled over onto his other side, taking his pillow with him and shoving his head underneath it.

He stopped suddenly when he heard an offended mewl, Flynn sat up slightly, slowly blinking to try and clear his bleary eyes as he looked for the source. 

Bastard peaked his head out from the folds of Flynns duvet, setting his gaze on Flynn and mewing again, as if to say "how very dare you" before he walked to the foot of the bed and made his new nest there. 

Flynn huffed a laugh at his cat before sighing in resignation and slowly sliding out his bed. 

As Flynn slowly made his way from his bedroom to his kitchen he slowly came to the conclusion that there was someone else in his house. Unless the smell of food and occasional clink of cutlery against ceramic belonged to the inn across the street, and he was pretty sure they didn't serve breakfast.

His theory was proven right when Flynn stepped into the kitchen and spotted Mathias behind the cooker frying some eggs and wearing Flynn's dumb 'kiss the cook' apron. 

"I have to say, that apron looks better on you than it does on me,"

Mathias didn't look startled or surprised at Flynn's sudden entrance, the Spymaster probably knew the moment Flynn had woken up. Mathias sent a cursory glance at Flynn, stopping shortly to ogle his bare chest before he went back to his task.

"I'd rather not get grease or oil on my clothes and it was the only thing you had," Mathias shrugged. "I'm actually surprised it doesn't have a naked woman printed on the front," 

Flynn laughed at that, walking forward and coming up behind Shaw, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him like Mathias had held him the night before, though Flynn was significantly taller and instead rested his chin on top of Mathias' head. 

The truth was that Flynn had only bought that apron on the off chance Mathias might wear it. Two months into their relationship Mathias had invited Flynn round to his apartment in Stormwind for dinner. Surprised but excited, Flynn had, of course, accepted and while snooping around his house he'd spotted the mountain of aprons hooked to the back of the kitchen door. Why anybody needed that many Flynn wasn't sure but since then Flynn had been waiting for this moment to strike.

Flynn leaned down and placed a massive kiss to Shaw's cheek, making the loudest _'mwah'_ sound he could before he quickly darted off, barely avoiding Shaw's wrath.

Mathias hissed as he wiped his cheek on his sleeve and leveled Flynn with his scariest death glare. "You know I could poison you're food really easily," he huffed

Flynn snickered and gazed at Mathias adoringly. "I know,"


	3. Day Three - Drink

It'd been a week after Mathias and Flynn's day off and they'd both thrown themselves back into their work. Mathias never brought up Flynn's unexpected dip into the ocean again and Flynn hoped that meant he was off the hook.

Flynn was just returning to Kul'Tiras after taking the famous trio of the Alliances most esteemed champions on another exhibition. The Middenwake having finally docked, Flynn was excited to spend the night in his own bed, maybe even with Mathias if he managed to lure him away from the pile of paperwork he was no doubt buried in.

"Hey Flynn!" One of the Alliance champions called up to him. Flynn snapped his gaze down to the deck of The Middenwake and spotted the Night Elf rogue - Mephaela if he was correct? They hadn't actually told him their names but he'd heard them thrown around in conversation.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning against the helm and throwing her a lazy smile.

"We're going out for drinks, wanna come?" She asked and gestured back towards her companions, a Human Death Knight Flynn was pretty sure was named Ethelynn and the absolutely terrifying Demon Hunter Flynn had been trying to avoid since she'd stepped foot into his ship.

Flynn grinned widely. Yeah, he could go to sleep early for once, or he could get shit faced with some of the most terrifying women he'd met in his entire life.

"Sounds like fun! Count me in," Flynn laughed.

Mephaela smiled in return and started walking back to her companions. Flynn was genuinely excited for a night of copious amounts of alcohol and hilarious and embarrassing stories.

Until Mephaela turned around and called up to him "and bring that boyfriend of yours!"

"You do realise he's your boss, right?" Flynn called back.

"Yep!" Mephaela replied and shot Flynn a mischievous wink before turning around again and walking off the Middenwake.

Flynn huffed in confusion before following after them.

Ethelynn, Mephaela and the Demon Hunter who kept being referred to as Velanea by her friends decided to wait on the dock while Flynn went to retrieve Mathias. The blue haired rogue gave him a thumbs up and a wide smile, as if to encourage him, and Flynn felt as if she knew Mathias better than she let on.

Flynn found Mathias in his study aboard the Winds Redemption, just as he suspected, buried in a pile of paper work.

"Hey sunshine," Flynn greeted as he closed the door behind him.

Mathias just grunted in greeting, not even bothering to look up at Flynn. He tried not to be offended, as he knew Mathias was deep in his working mindset but couldn't help the purse in his lips.

Still, Flynn continued on unaffected, "want to go and get some drinks, we've just had a lovely invitation from the admittedly terrifying champions of yours,"

Mathias did look up at this, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Flynn. "Was Mephaela one of them?" He asked.

Flynn raised his eyebrow in question, "yes?" He answers, confused at the sudden hostility.

The Spymaster huffed and sat back in his chair. Flynn, very confused, moved forward and sat on the edge of his desk, careful not to disturb any paperwork.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

Mathias was silent for a moment, as if deciding how much he should share, before answering, "yes, Mephaela and some of her _associates_ have an ongoing bet on who can get me to agree to have a drink with them,"

Flynn's eyebrows raised sky-high, "how big's the pool?" He asked.

Mathias frowned and whispered an _obscene_ amount of money. Flynn choked on air and started laughing loudly.

"And I've been doing it for free?" He yelled in outrage.

The Spymaster gave Flynn a look that said he was not impressed before shaking his head and going back to his work.

Inside Flynn's head, the ex-pirate was considering how he could get Mephaela to split the pool with him if he convinced Mathias to come out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the associates of Mephaela's Mathias mentions are, obviously, the leaders of the Uncrowned.
> 
> So far the only person who's come close was Tess and she would've won if someone else hadn't mentioned the bet right before he answered.


	4. Day Four - Superstition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this barelt counts as superstition but it's 11:45 and I don't have time to rewrite this and also I'm tired and didn't think I would manage today until last minute inspiration saved my ass, anyway, enjoy :)

The sun had long since set over the horizon, the moon now shining high in the sky. Flynn was enjoying a rare moment of peace as he lay in his bed, legs intertwined with Mathias', one arm thrown over the smaller mans chest, holding him close, while the other idly carded through his short hair.

Flynn had been awake for about an hour now, having been woken up by Mathias thrashing in his sleep. It wasn't the first time it had happened but it hadn't happened often enough Flynn knew exactly what to do in this situation.

What seemed to work best for now, was Flynn holding Mathias close. Offering an anchor to the real world and comforting him when his nightmare seemed particularly violent.

Mathias never talked about his nightmares, and Flynn learned early on to never push him about it, though he couldn't help but wonder of all the horrible things a spy would've seen and done, what would be so chilling it left Mathias shivering and moaning in the memory of pain.

As Flynn continued to gently stroke his hair he felt Mathias' body stiffen against him as whatever nightmare he was having started again.

His heart lurched as he heard the faintest whimper leave his lips and before Flynn could even decide whether or not he should just wake him up instead of letting him suffer more, the smallest hum left his lips.

Flynn softy hummed to Mathias, a light tune he didn't quite recognise but seemed to know the notes for and eventually Mathias seemed to relax.

Flynn had never looked into his aquarian heritage but through his life he'd stumbled upon a few things that came with his unfortunate reaction to salt water. One of which was his singing voice.

He'd heard from one of his crew mates while sailing that apparently mermaids where descendents of sirens, and while their voice didn't hold the bewitching qualities of sirens but were still hauntingly beautiful.

Flynn hadn't thought much of it, sure it was just the rambling of a drunk old sailor years past his expiration date. Until one day, when he had been drunk out of his mind, he'd started singing.

Not the yelling that sailors usually called singing, but actually singing a song he'd heard a bard sing while docked in Kul Tiras. He hadn't even noticed until the entire crew fell silent and he felt everyone's eyes upon him.

After a very awkward next few days where he tried to explain to his cremates that he could only sing like that when he was blackout drunk and couldn't even remember what song he was singing, Flynn didn't really try again after that.

Now, as he layed next to the man he was head over heels for, he was - for once - grateful for his gifts. As he felt Mathias drift back off to an easy rest, Flynn stopped stroking his hair and settled behind him, holding him closer and gently grabbing his hand.

Eventually Flynn stopped humming and pressed a soft kiss to Mathias' shoulder.

"Love you sunshine,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Cold is The Night by The Oh Hellos


End file.
